Maliin Arabiaear
Maliin is Azalia's twin sister. They grew up together but took different paths. Born into the church, like her sister, she was blessed from birth. While her sister was gifted with the sight, Maliin's destiny was to always be at her side. Her gift was that of strength. She is the physical manifestation of a raging wave. She is extremely attractive, as she looks just like her sister. However, she is far more fit than her sister as she has spent her life physically training her body as opposed to her sister who trained her mind, heart, and soul. She is 5'2" with shoulder length dark purple hair and purple skin. Her eyes glow a watery blue. Her body is covered in tattoos, as is the way of her people, and the majority of them she obtained through the church. Her most visible tattoo is the symbol of Ola which is located on the right side of her face, engulfing her eye. Current She lives in Lilor'Arael with the rest of Respen's lovers and her sister. History Born into the church her destiny was always to protect her sister. She trained from a very young age in combat and learned the grace required for it. Unlike most of her kind, she was exceptionally strong, having been gifted the strength by Ola. Relationships Maliin lovers her sister more than anything else in the world. She has spent her life protecting her and will never leave her side. Just like her sister, she is also in love with Respen Do'Urden, and also just like her sister, is more than willing to share him. She has maintains a healthy intimate relationship with all of Respen's lovers. Character Sheet Female Moon Elf Scout Rogue 28 Chaotic Good Medium Humanoid (Galean Elf) Int +10; Senses '''Improved Low-light Vision, Perception +35 Defense '''AC '''56 (10 + 15 armor + 10 dex + 5 deflection + 5 natural armor + 10 insight + 1 dodge) touch 34, flat-footed 30 '''HP '''320 (28d8 + 145) '''Fort +20, Ref +31, Will +19 Resist '''Fire 30, Cold 30; '''SR 39 Offense Speed 80' Melee ''Crescent Blade'' +46/+41/+36/+31 (2d8 + 40, +58 power attack; 15-20/x3 +2d6 damage) Special Attacks Spell-like Abilities *'3/day' sending *'2/day' ''quickened true strike'' Statistics Str '''42 (50), Dex 25 (31), '''Con '''12 (18), Int 25 (31), Wis 10 (16), Cha 25 (31) 'Base Atk '+19; CMB +19; CMD''' 75 Feats Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Acrobatic Step, Bodyguard, Bookish Rogue, Combat Patrol, Combat Reflexes, Deific Obedience (Ola), Devastating Dispel, Dodge, Eldritch Heritage (Abysal), Furious Focus, Improved Critical (Elven Curveblade), Improved Eldritch Heritage (Abysal), In Harms Way, Light Step, Mobility, Nimble Moves, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-like ability (true strike), Run, Skill Focus (Knowledge Planes), Spring Attack, Weapon Focus (Elven Curveblade) Epic Feats Aura of Protection x5,' '''Epic Dodge, Epic Speed, Epic Weapon Focus (Elven Curveblade), Great Charisma x2, Massive Critical, Overwhelming Critical, Sneak Attack of Opportunity '''Skills' Acrobatics +71, Bluff +41, Climb +51, Diplomacy +41, Disable Device +41, Escape Artist +41, Intimidate +41, Knowledge (Arcane) +41, Knowledge (Geography) +41, Knowledge (Local) +41, Knowledge (Planes) +41, Knowledge (Religion) +47, Perception +35, Perform (Sex) +41, Sense Motive +34, Spellcraft +41, Stealth +71, Survival +34, Swim +51 Rogue Sneak Attack +14d6, Finesse Training (shortsword), Trapfinding, Spell Resistance 39, Danger Sense +9, Scout's Charge, Skirmisher, Skill Unlock (Acrobatics, Stealth, Knowledge (Religion), Spellcraft, Swim) Epic Rogue Epic Skill (Sneak attack +6 damage, +10' movement) Rogue Talents Minor Magic (Sending 3/day), Major Magic (True Strike 2/day), Offensive Defense, Combat Feat (Weapon Focus) Advanced Rogue Talents '''Dispelling Strike, Evasion, Feat (Eldritch Heritage), Feat (Improved Eldritch Heritage), Defensive Roll, Improved Evasion, Feat (Devastating Dispel), Opportunist, See in Darkness, Feat (Aura of Protection) '''Languages Gear *'Head:' *'Headband:' Headband of Mental Superiority +6 *'Face:' *'Neck: '''Amulet of Natural Armor +5 *'Back:' Cloak of Resistance +5 *'Chest:' *'Body:' *'Wrist:' Bracers of Resistance; cold 30, fire 30 *'Hands:' *'Ring:' Ring of Protection +5 *'Ring:' Ring of Iron Mind *'Waist:' Belt of Physical Perfection +6 *'Feet:' Boots of Elvenkind +30 '''Other Items' *+6 keen colission impact elven curve blade Category:People Category:PCs Category:Johnathan's Characters